Rachel's new job
by 5TenDays
Summary: If anyone would have asked her ten year ago where she saw herself in ten years time, she would probably have said surrounded by fans clapping and cheering for her. But this is definitely not how she pictured it happening... AU/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the GLEE characters or any of the songs, movies or TV shows mentioned in this story. Also I feel that writing this is stating the obvious. I sometimes wish we could all agree that no one in here does unless otherwise stated. It would save us all a lot of trouble. Besides wouldn't it be fun to find a disclaimer one day that said "I do own this show and all things associated with it and I love my show so much that in my spare time I write stories with what the network doesn't let me show on air."

A/N: This is an AU story where the original characters are only the basis for the ones here. The story itself has changed them. So they might sound very OOC at times. Just a warning in case that is not what you are looking for in a story

* * *

INTRODUCTION

If anyone would have asked her ten year ago where she saw herself in ten years time, she would probably have said surrounded by fans clapping and cheering for her. But this is definitely not how she pictured it happening...

But then again life has this funny (annoying) way of turning everything upside down when you least expect it, at least that's Rachel Berry's experience.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

2 MONTHS AGO

Rachel is still opening the door to the apartment when already a familiar smell invades her senses.

"Hello?" Asks Rachel with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Intrigue leads her to the kitchen, but before she gets there a voice answers. "In here honey. I'm making dinner."

Knowingly but still a little surprised she gets in, stopping just a few steps behind the figure of no other than Shelby Corcoran who is just closing the oven door.

"I was just checking on our dinner. It will be ready in a couple of minutes. We should get the table ready." Says Shelby without turning.

But Rachel is not listening to her. Instead she leans to the oven door to see through the glass. "Is that...?"

"Yes" Answers Shelby, a proud smile on her face forming as she turns to finally see the other woman. But that smile quickly disolves once she sees Rachel's eyes start watering and her lips start quivering.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" She asks already engulfing the smaller figure in a tight hug. While the other starts to choke in an effort to contain her tears.

"I'm sorry " Apologizes Shelby although she's not entirely sure what she did wrong. "I thought it was your favorite? Did I make it wrong? Did I ruin it?"

Granted Shelby is not an expert in the kitchen but she was pretty confident that everything looked (and hopefully tasted) how it was supposed to, until five minutes ago at least. Now she's not sure of anything.

"No" The word not only is said really softly but also against the shoulder against which Rachel is still holding herself. Shelby is lucky to catch it.

"No. Is not your favorite?"

"It is" Rachel says timidly while still hiding against her shoulder. And Shelby comforts herself thinking that at least her daughter is not crying anymore.

"But?" She asks tenderly

Rachel breaths deeply as a way to gather strength and then finally explains herself. "It's just that... The last time I had it was before..."

And then Shelby finally understands and she feels not only stupid but also guilty. She holds Rachel tighter as a way from keeping the other from talking, she doesn't need to say anything more. She understands now.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not" Answers Rachel without removing herself from the tight hug.

It doesn't mater what the other one says. It doesn't stop Shelby from kicking herself internally for this. She should have known, she should have predicted it. She knows better. But the only thing she can do now is minimize the damage.

"Well we can do something else then" She says and, after kissing the top of Rachel's head, she lets go of her a little to look for her phone. "We can order to that chinese place you like"

But Rachel holds her place and doesn't let her move.

"No" She stops her and after sniffing one last time she surprises her again. "What you did will be great"

"But..." She can't help to be worried about Rachel and it's not just the guilt talking.

"No, you did this for me and I can't let a memory stop me. They wouldn't want that."

They look each other in the eyes. Shelby is looking for any sign of discomfort, but not only she doesn't find any she also sees something else: determination. She hasn't seen that look in so long, that she had almost forgotten that that part of Rachel existed. And so she nods in agreement.

As soon as it comes it goes. Rachel's features soften and after a small nod of her own (that Shelby is not sure if it's directed at her or Rachel makes for her own benefit) turns to get the table ready while leaving place to a more timid Rachel.

Shelby gets the hint and turns around towards the oven. But while taking out the food she can't help the smile forming in her face. If anything, what just happened is just the sign she needed to know that what she is about to do is the right move.

* * *

The first minutes into the meal are quiet. Shelby finds it difficult to read Rachel's expressions at the moment and that only makes her more nervous. Maybe this is not the time to bring it up, she's still kicking herself for the food debacle. She decides she'll just concentrate her efforts on this dinner not turning into an awkward affair.

"So... Is it ok? The food I mean?" _'Smooth. Really smooth' _Shelby tells herself. Even after all this time her insecurities about the past sometimes get the better of her.

Rachel, that up to that point have been lost in memories brought by the food, finally glaces up. When she finds a nervous woman looking back at her she smiles a little without even realizing. "Yes. Good."

"Are you sure? Because we could..."

Rachel reaches for the other woman's hand that is on the table and holds it on her own.

"Mom, I'm sure." And that word works like magic. Suddenly all the nervousness is gone and everything seems to fall back into place, at least for a second.

"But it's not like theirs."

And they both know what's implied in that statement. _Not as good_. And then they both get lost for a second, each in their own memories of them.

"No, it's not like theirs. It's different" Answers Rachel while squeezing lightly her mother's hand

And Shelby hears it loud and clear. _Not worse_. And so she gives a little squeeze back.

They need to say no more.

* * *

The meal is reaching its end. Rachel is taking the glasses back to the kitchen while Shelby is putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They are moving one around the other with movements so smooth and effortless than almost seem choreographed. And they have done this together so many nights that one could almost say that they are.

"Dessert?" Asks Rachel moving towards the fridge, already knowing the answer.

"Sure"

"Ice-cream?"

"Of course."

Once the ice-cream and everything else necessary is ready, and while Shelby is still busy with the dishwasher, Rachel seems to finally remember something.

"Mom"

"Yeah?" Shelby asks distractedly

"Why did you cook?"

Shelby freezes, she had decided not do this today. To be honest, she had chickened out of doing this today. She have told herself that this wasn't the right moment, but if she's honest with herself she has to admit that this time is not so bad and Rachel seems to be giving her the perfect opportunity for what she needs to tell her. But even knowing this, she's still scared. "What do you mean?"

"Well you never cook" States the other like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And in their world perhaps it is.

"Well I work a lot." Shelby has no idea why she just turned defensive when she should be doing the exact opposite.

"I know that's why I'm asking. You usually only try something like this when some special day comes..."

"There's nothing special about the day" But they both already knew that.

"Or when you want to soften me up before telling me something" Says Rachel knowingly.

Shelby doesn't gulp, gulping is for fragile people. And she hasn't gotten to where she is in life by being too soft. She's invaded by an idea though. She wishes she had been drinking something to be able to spit it out or choke on it. It would be a little over the top. But she can't help but feel both of their dramatic flairs would appreciate it.

"So?" Rachel's impatience has been tampered over the years. But that little bit of it creeping into that single word brings the other woman back from her thoughts.

She should of know her daughter would see right through her actions. She stops to look at her. She looks so beautiful, but she knows she's not happy. _'Maybe after this little push' _A mix between a smirk and puppy eyes appears in the older woman's face at these thoughts.

It's not only confusing but also a little scary for Rachel "Ok. What did you do?" She while braising herself for what's to come.

"I got you a job".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I find really interesting that some people have made this story into their favorites without even knowing what the job even is. I hope you still feel the same after finding out.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"_I got you a job"_

She can still hear Shelby's words in her head. Why did she agree to this she still has no idea. It might have something to do with the excitement she heard in Shelby's voice. But if she's really honest about it, what sold it was the sadness in the other woman's voice while she explained her reasons.

* * *

"_A job Shelby?! What were you thinking?!" Listening her own daughter call her by name she knows she is in trouble. It took time, but nowadays Rachel only calls her that way when she is really angry._

"_Honey let me explain..."_

_But Rachel doesn't let her continue. She is furious and when in this state one of Rachel's old traits always makes an appearance. Rachel talks, Rachel rants. "Yes, please do. Explain to me why you decided to get me a job with the network after I specifically told you not to. When you very well know what I think about some of the phony "showbiz" people in this city and particularly in that place. When you know how I feel about the idea of using your name and your fame to..."_

"_It's not with the network" Luckily that makes Rachel stop as Shelby knew it would. This is new, this is different, this could work and that's the only reason why she actually did it this time. _

_So she takes this opportunity to take her daughter's hands that up until that moment had being furiously passing around the room. She guides her to a big, comfortable couch in their living-room._

_Once they are both seated, she takes a deep breath as a way to summon some courage and then waits for her daughter to look at her. Once that happens she finally starts._

"_I know how you feel about my fame..."_

"_It's not that" Rachel hurries to say. But Shelby doesn't need the interruption, doesn't want it._

"_I know honey, I know. But please hear me out" _

_Rachel stops talking and also drops her gaze. She lets her, she only needs her kid to listen to what she has to say, at least for now._

"_I know how you feel about my fame..." She starts again. "I know how you feel about using my fame and my name" When Rachel hears how she whispers those last two words, almost like if it hurt to pronounce them, she looks up again and is about to reply but one look from Shelby stops her. _

"_I know you are not ashamed of me or my name." And the way that she says it is so sweet and full of love that it seems to calm Rachel instantly. "But I also know that you have said no to a lot because you thought you were getting it for being my daughter"_

"_I respect that." And she sees the hint of a smile on her daughter's face after hearing this. A daughter that has dropped her gaze again. A daughter that she feels needs to be looking her in the eye for the next part. So she gently moves her face up by putting a finger under her chin. Rachel complies and once they are looking at each other she she softly says "I can also respect when you decide not to do other things". And what those other things are doesn't need to be voiced, they both know. Rachel hasn't sang in a very long time. The voice is still there, the will is not. _

"_But you are not happy" She sees that Rachel is about to argue "Don't. Don't lie,not to me nor to yourself. You can't be happy being this calm and quiet. Maybe other people can, but not you" She kisses the top of her head and gets up concluding the very heavy part of the conversation._

"_Look. I have a..." She seems to hesitate for a second "...friend there. The others won't even know who you are. And it's the perfect job for you right now" This intrigues Rachel who is handed a piece of paper with information._

"_Really?" She says while double checking the address written on the paper._

"_You said you were good at it, didn't you?"_

* * *

"_You said you were good at it, didn't you? _

So now here she is, at the right address, wondering what Shelby meant by that. An address that would be a hard to miss, considering that this building is what could be called a landmark here in the city of Los Angeles.

After stating who she is and the reason why she's there at the main entrance, she's shown to an interior office or better said shown to the front door of an office. She hesitates for only a second but then she knocks, she's Rachel Corcoran Berry after all.

"Come in" Replies a voice coming from inside.

"Mr. White?" She asks while stepping in.

"Yes, and you are Rachel" Says Mr. White offering a smile.

She knows is silly but deep down Rachel was expecting Harvey Keitel. Instead she meets a man that reminds her of her old Glee high-school teacher Mr. Shue. Maybe it's the vibe of trying a little to hard that she gets from him.

"Please take a sit" She does and she can't help but take a look at some of the colorful sport related photos that decorate this otherwise very clean-cut and modern office.

"Has Shelby told you what we are looking for?"

"Not really" She's says timidly. She doesn't want to sound as out of the loop as she know she is.

"I see" He answers thoughtful but then smiles like someone who has just found an answer to his own question. "Rachel, do you know about our institution? About what we do here?"

"Yes of course" And now she's trying to hide the fact that she's a little offended by the question. Apparently she doesn't hide it well enough, but this only seems to amuse him. "Of course"

"Shelby told me you play"

"I play a little" At another point in her life she probably would have bragged about how good she really is, but that Rachel is gone, that Rachel was left in Ohio and this is L.A.

"Don't be modest" Apparently Shelby had told him more than the fact that she plays. She's not sure how comfortable she is with that idea. Still, Rachel is more interested in knowing where this is going more than anything else, so she just shrugs. Is very unlike her but she just wants him to get to the point.

"I was also able to see that you are in great physical shape" He says while checking her body.

_'Ok. That is creepy' _He seems to be able to read her thoughts because immediately he jumps to clarify "Which is necessary for the pos... job that we are offering"

"Which is?" She's starting to ran out of patience.

"Are you a fan, Rachel? I bet you are. I can always tell when someone is..."

And that's when Rachel realize two things. One, he is about to start a speech. Two, now she realizes why he reminds her so much of Mr. Shue, not only he seems to constantly be bordering on inappropriate but he also loves this grand introductory speeches instead of getting to the a point. She swears that if this man (That by now should be called Mr. Pink and pink has not been her favorite color in ages) takes out a board and starts writing a word to illustrate his point she's going to go all Mr. Blonde on him. She's almost to the point of hearing "Stuck in the middle with you" in her head when something she hears takes her out of her thoughts.

"...and that Rachel is why people don't like us. And that's where you come in" He says smiling and full of pride.

_'What?' _She thinks but instead she answers"I see". Managing to sound like she has a clear idea what this conversation is about.

That's when Mr. White decides to stand up, as a magician about to reveal the final trick,.and says

"So now you understand why the Los Angeles Lakers need you as their new mascot!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After some consideration I have decided that this story will probably flow better if we can all agree that Quinn and Rachel never met before. Just a heads up so the confusion doesn't take you right out of the story while reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"_So now you understand why the Los Angeles Lakers need you as their new mascot!"_

She can not help but think that this is a joke, it must be. Someone is going to come out and point to a hidden camera somewhere in this room. But as she starts to pay closer attention to Mr. White and his excitement (she has no idea what he's actually saying, she's just focusing on his mannerisms) she realizes that he's serious about this.

She suddenly touches the pocket of her jacket making sure to stress the movement enough for her wannabe boss to catch it "Oh, It looks like someone is calling me, my phone is buzzing " It's obvious no one is, but maybe if she manages to look innocent enough she might pull this off. Looking at the screen, that she herself had to light-up, she says "It's Shelby. Do you mind if I pick up? She usually never calls. It could be important" And the expression in her face and the way in which she takes advantage of those big brown eyes she has could put even puss-in-boots cute eyes to shame.

Mr. White seems to perk up when hearing the name _'Is he blushing?'_ and then that look from Rachel seals the deal "Oh yes. Of course. Take all the time you need"

"Thank you" Answers while covering the phone with her hand, pretending that she is already listening to someone on the other end of the line. She makes a move with her head signaling that she's going out for some privacy. Mr. White just limits himself to nod.

Once outside she takes a deep breath as a way to calm herself. It doesn't work. "I'm going to kill her"

The phone only rings once before someone on the other side of the line picks up

"The show is about to start. Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Shelby" You can almost hear Rachel's rage radiating from that word alone.

"Oh"

"Yes, oh. What were you thinking. A mascot? I'm from Ohio. Do you think I don't know what happens to mascots? Do you think I want to end up like Brutus?!"

"Brutus?" Shelby has no idea what Rachel is talking about.

"You know what? Never mind, not important. What's important is how do you plan to get me out of this ridiculous mess you got me into."

On the other end of the line Shelby sighs "If I did this is because I honestly think it would be good for you to..." But Rachel is not listening anymore, all her senses are now focused on the beautiful girl. No, correction, on the beautiful woman who has just gotten through the door.

The woman is on the opposite side of the huge hall, but even though she's pretty far away from her she can still feel this pull towards her. She's like a siren compelling her to look. It almost feels like she wouldn't be able to stop looking at her even if she wanted to. Not that she would ever want to, not when she can be looking at the way that her dress seems to flow and to that hair that can only be called golden and that profile. And just when she thought this couldn't get any better... BAM. This vision turns towards her and she gets to look at that face. But what really seals the deal is the moment she gets to look at those eyes for the first time.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" She whispers while still holding the phone.

"What?" Comes the voice from the other end of the line.

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'll fix it myself. Bye" And while stumbling through her words and without ever taking her eyes from the blonde woman she hangs up. Not giving her mother the chance to answer.

And then the blonde looks her way and everything suddenly turns calm.

_'Wait. Is she looking at me?' _As suddenly as that calm came it goes, leaving in it's place a ball full of nerves to settle in her stomach. _'Is she?' _Rachel can't be sure anymore. Heck maybe nothing of this is even real. It sure feels like a dream.

She's trying to convince herself to calm down now. But that idea goes out the window when she sees the other woman wave her way. _'Oh my Barbra. She's waving. At me? She's waving at me. Ok, Rachel this is your chance. Act cool, be cool. You ARE cool. Who are you kidding? You are a 24 year old ex broadway future star that lives with her mother!" _Although she's screaming in her head, no word comes from her during all this.

"_But she doesn't know that." _Another of her own voices answers inside her head. After that she finally realizes that this is getting out of control. But then other thought strikes her, she hasn't replied to the blonde. _"Wave back! Wave back!" "Do something! Anything!"_ All her self voices inside her head start speaking, or bettter said screaming, at once. But she's frozen, she can not move._ "She's going to think that I'm rude or worse that I dislike her" _She's on the verge of a stroke when a voice comes from behind her.

"Hey there you are!"

And then another blonde is hugging her... her other person that she knows nothing about except that she looks like an effortless starlet. How dare that... That's when she realizes the new blonde is dressed in a cheerleading costume.

Could it be that her star is also a cheerleader? If cheerleaders in her highshool had been that beautiful she might have considered joining the squad. Hell, to be close to someone like that she would have even considered being the m...

No, no. That's crazy, no. Nobody is worth Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry lowering her standards that much.

And then she hears that laugh. She's laughing about something that other woman said, with that raspy voice, creating an odd mix between shy and cocky.

_'Ok maybe SHE is'_

* * *

PS: I want you all to know that I read all your comments and I take them into consideration when writing. So if you have any ideas, opinions or questions they are always welcomed as long as they are respectful. The questions will be answered within the story though. It might take some time but answers will come.

And on a complete different subject, Is there actually someone in Island right now reading this story? I find it hard to believe. To everybody still taking the time to read this (wherever you are) thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

_'Ok maybe SHE is'_

Or maybe this is just Rachel's heart leading her into the wrong path. She knows how much of a bad idea this could turn out to be. But after feeling empty for so long, so much so that she has wondered at times if that muscle was still there at all, the one time that it finally decides to make its presence known she needs to follow it.

* * *

And that's how she ended up here a week later, in the same office as before about to sign a contract in front of her soon to be boss and the company lawyer. A lawyer that looks so plain she can not find one distinctive thing to say about his appearance. She almost wishes she looked like Robert Carlyle, that might turn creepy but it would certainly be interesting. If so when receiving the contract from him she could make all sort of Rumpelstiltskin related jokes. But that is not going to happen now, this person probably even has a name so common and boring she won't be able to remember it..

So she just limits herself to sign the contract. But once she finishes that, she is handed another piece of paper to sign by the lawyer.

"What's this?" Rachel asks somewhat puzzled by this new development.

"A confidentiality agreement" On top of everything this lawyer is apparently one of those people that only says what's strictly necessary and not one word more.

"I can see that" It says it in the title. Does he really think she's that stupid? "For what propose?"

Just as what she's sure are condescending words are about to come out from the lawyers mouth, he's interrupted by Mr. White.

"You see Rachel, with so many reporters looking for the next big news, specially in this town, we need to make sure we maintain the secrecy about everything we do. Specially this."

"Why this?"

"You are new here, Rachel. But you will soon come to realize that everything we do here, we do it big. This will be no different."

Rachel can not help but wonder if they are talking about the same thing. Because in her mind she's talking about putting a yet to be described costume, that she sincerely hopes will be nothing too embarrassing, and jumping around the court. But he's making it sound like the biggest event in the last 20 years of the game.

"But to tell you anything more, I need you to sign this document were you agree to not divulge any information regarding what we are doing here, and that includes your involvement in any of this"

"So I can't tell people where I work?"

"What you can not tell them is exactly what you do here. We want the person behind the mascot to remain anonymous"

She could point out that she's not a secret agent and that she doesn't think anyone will care to find out a mascot's identity. But she chooses not to, she decides to point a more practical matter instead "Won't it be suspicious when they see me around without a reason to be here?"

"That's not a problem. We'll give you a cover story"

"Are you serious?"

"Look Rachel. I know how this might sound. But once you know about our plans you will understand why we think, why we know this is necessary."

"But before that..." And then he's moving the document towards her again.

She's about to sign when something comes to mind. "What about Shelby? I can't tell her either?"

"Shelby?" Mr. White seems surprised by this question. He clears his throat then, while he subtly checks the position of the lawyer that by this time is more than a couple of steps away from the both of them. Still he doesn't want to take any chances, so he takes a step closer to her and then leans a little and lowers her voice "No, that won't be necessary. Shelby is... different. She can know, I'll make sure of that"

_'Note to self. Ask mom about Pink'_ She signs and just hopes for the best.

* * *

As soon as the legal part was done, Mr. Smith _'i knew it. Boring'_ the lawyer and Mr. White shook hands after which he left without another word.

So now it's just the both of them again. Her boss shows her to a seat right in front of a white screen. "I have a presentation prepared." He says while pointing to a projector just behind her.

As much as the completely anal part of her appreciates the effort, there's a bigger part that needs answer and needs them now. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I really do like presentations. But could you just..."

Luckily he doesn't require for her to finish the sentence because she wasn't really sure how to. "Say no more Rachel. The bottom line is that we realized people don't like us"

"And you just realized this?" Sometimes words come out of her mouth before she can even think about it. And now because of that she's starting to look as red as a tomato and finds herself wishing a hole would just open in the middle of this office.

Luckily for her Mr. White seems to find this funny, because suddenly he is laughing. "Touche. But you can afford to be disliked while you are the Nº1. It's even expected. But that's no longer the case, as you might know"

Oh she knows. Since landing in this city she has been following the team and the last couple of years have been tough.

"There's also the fact that we are no longer the only important team in the city"

"Right..." There's a silence where they both tacitly agree that there's no need to mention that other team.

"But the most important part is that we want to be a fun team to watch again. We want people to feel that if they are one of us, they are not only going to see us win they are also going to have fun while doing so. We want to be SHOWTIME again"

"But SHOWTIME didn't need a mascot before. Why now?" And instead of getting annoyed by getting variations of the same question several times, Mr. White seems to enjoy it. And it's true, he enjoys the challenge of convincing new people about the merits of his idea, he's that convinced of it himself. He also likes to know that the people working for him won't say yes to him just because they think that's what he wants to hear. He's glad to see that he made the right choice in picking Rachel. Shelby was right with what she said so far, he hopes she was also right about the rest.

"Because we are living different times. We are not just about the sports anymore, we are ENTERTAINMENT" And Rachel's dramatic part, that's currently hiding deep inside her, understands why he needs to move his hands like marking that word on an imaginary billboard. And as much as it annoys her now, that part of her would probably hand him a board and a marker just for old times sake.

"A great GM once said that their fight wasn't against other teams but against Disney. That's partly true for us. But our fight is against Disney, other teams in the city and also against ourselves. We need to be a more compelling version of ourselves. Not only that, we need people to like us so much that they would want to be closer to us by buying our jerseys, coming to our games, bragging about being our fans. And we need this to be a reality not only inside the court but also outside."

Rachel can't help but think that this is getting too intense for a chat about a mascot. Her boss seems to sense that because he suddenly stops and focuses on the part that concerns her.

"That's where the mascot comes in. And that's also why we need something that represents not only team but the city itself. We need the citizens to feel connected with their team, our team. And that's why our mascot choice is so important "

"We thought about and Oscar statue, but people from our legal department tell me that's just not possible."

Rachel can't help but scoot her chair a little closer. She even finds herself unconsciously leaning a little bit. This is it.

"So after an intensive marketing research, we have decided our mascot is going to be, that you are going to be... A STAR"

* * *

A/N: I want to take this time to ask your opinion about some things that may or may not happen in the future. More Glee characters showing up? A chapter in Quinn's POV? More of Shelby? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I turned into one of those people that leave you waiting for an update for ages, didn't I?. Not sure if anyone was waiting for a new chapter, but in case someone is still reading this here it is.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"_...So after an intensive marketing research, we have decided our mascot is going to be, that you are going to be A STAR" _

This is not exactly how she saw herself becoming a star. Then again, she guesses maybe this is Karma's payback for repeating that stars were her thing and that they were a metaphor so many times during her youth.

And now she's on court trying her costume. She has to admit that, after a week that involved taking measures to manufacture the costume and posterior adjustments that were made taking her comments and experiences with it into account, the costume is starting to grow on her.

* * *

The fact that she might have not been able to play properly while in costume had been a concern for her. After all, one of the main reasons they have hired her was because of her ability to shoot hoops and, as much as she likes "Clutch the bear", making shots from half court is not her idea of how to play basketball.

But the costume turned out to be great even for her style of playing. The costume designer managed to find a material that was light enough that she could play without the weight becoming an issue, breathable enough that it wouldn't turn into a sauna and sturdy enough that it could maintain its structure so you could actually recognize a well shaped yellow star in her.

She makes a dribble between some large cones and then once in the paint shoots for a two. Once the ball gets through the net, she grabs it again but this time she holds it tightly in her barely visible yellow globed hands. While she's taking a second to catch her breath she hears someone clapping from behind her and she can't help but smile.

She turns around to look at her audience of two and sees that her boss is the one doing the clapping. "That was great! Really great Jerry!"

She can see the man standing next to Mr. White rolling his eyes at the name. She tries to contain a laugh at this while remembering the day she met him.

* * *

_She knocks on the door and without waiting opens it and gets a step in "Mr. White, Did you call me?"_

"_Yes, yes I did. Please take a sit." He signals a chair for her to sit._

"_I'm ok." She decides to remain standing the moment she notices that they are not alone in the room. She refuses to get herself willingly in such a vulnerable position in front of a new person _

"_Is everything alright?" She can't help but wonder why she was requested there. She doesn't think she made any mistakes but there's a weird vibe in the room that makes her second guess everything._

"_Yes, I just wanted you to meet someone who is going to help you with the costume. But first I need to warn you ..." He makes some sort of dramatic pause and she thinks that he might be enjoying it too much "...It has been decided no one must know your real name."_

"_Excuse me?" She's not sure if he's serious or if he's joking._

"_From now on everyone will call you by your mascot name. And to avoid any mistakes the people you meet for this task from now on will only know you by that name."_

"_You're joking right?" _

_Her boss gives her a stern look, showing her that she's stepping out of line. 'Oh my god he's serious'_

_Rachel is trying hard not to react in a Rachel Berry way. She takes a breath. 'He's in charge' she tells herself 'No, he's not' Again with those annoying self voices. 'Ok. Make him believe he's in charge' She tells herself this time. No internal answer this time. One more deep breath. "What is my name then?"_

"_Your name is Jerry"_

"_Jerry The star?"_

"_No, just Jerry. In honor of our original owner and one of our main superstars. It was either that or George"_

"_George?" She's totally confused and it's showing._

"_The first superstar?" He says like it should be the most obvious thing in the world, a reference that every ordinary person should understand. She's trying to contain herself not to roll her eyes at him. _

"_Ehem." The other men interrupts her thoughts by not very subtly clearing his throat. She's about to say something about his interruption, but then he roll his eyes at Mr. White while he's not looking. With that simple gesture he manages to make her feel that she's not alone and just like that she already likes him. _

_He extend his hand "Hi. I'm Kurt and you are?"_

_She shakes his hand "R..."_

"_Jerry" Interrupts her boss before she can give her name. _

_She realizes her mistake. Still she's not sure if she should apologize or feel outraged about someone interrupting her and treating her like a five year old all with only one word. While those two sides of her carry a heated inner battle she ends up looking at the floor._

_Kurt again seems to come to her rescue, taking her out of her own thoughts "Jerry R. is it? Jerry R..." And now his the one doing the pause but it seems to be less about empty dramatic effects and more about actually processing new information. "I know! I will call you JR.. Would that be OK boss?" _

_She can see what he's doing. Make your boss feel like he's the one calling the shots while you are managing him to do something different from what he originally proposed, she can't help but smile 'Clever'._

* * *

She goes to them. She stands in front of Kurt and without saying a word hands him the ball.

Also without saying a word, without even moving from where he is standing, Kurt throws the ball with one hand behind his shoulder while rolling his eyes. She is starting to think about the eye rolling as some sort of trade mark of his at this point. After that, he moves to help her taking out the upper part of her costume. Once he does that and her face is once again visible the conversation finally starts.

"JR" He says as way of greeting

"Kurt" She answers mocking him a little. They smile at each other. Maybe is the extensive hours they have spent together while working on the costume, but for someone she met less than a month ago she feels surprisingly comfortable with him. She feels like they already have a rhythm in common.

"How are the changes working?" He asks while helping her to take out what's left of the costume.

"Great. Now I can bend my arms and legs properly and move fluidly. How does it look on the outside?"

"Really good. Your arms and legs are not visible"

"Not even the hands?"

"Not even your hands when you shoot. The little that could be seen is now covered by the gloves. You are all star"

"The gloves are great by the way, sometimes I forget that I am even wearing them"

"That was the idea" And she can see he is very proud of himself and trying really hard not to turn smug.

"So the costume is ready now?" Their boss interrupts.

Kurt avoids answering, making himself busy by putting away the costume in its specially designed luggage. So logically Mr. White turns to her for an answer.

"Well..." She's not sure what her answer should be. The costume is as ready as it can be, but she's not sure she's ready herself. But she's too proud to admit that out loud.

It seems that he can't wait for an answer. "You said it yourselves. Everything is working great now, we just saw it ourselves. Or is there a problem I should know about?"

And now he is looking straight at her. Luckily there is no problem with the costume, because even if there was she's pretty sure she would never admit it. "No, of course not"

"Great. Then we can focus on the presentation. So two weeks from now the world will get to meet Jerry!"

* * *

PS: To those few people that gave me their input regarding the new character. Thank you. The answers were all different, but they were all very helpful. I ended up choosing this option, the other would have taken the story to a whole different place. But in any case, I hope you all like what came out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

"_Great. Then we can focus on the presentation. So two weeks from now the world will get to meet Jerry!" _

Rachel can't believe a week has already gone by since she heard that proclamation. Granted, she had used this past week to close some details with Kurt regarding the costume, learning to dress in it faster and more efficiently. Not only that, she had also used that time to plan how to communicate while in the suit. Even then she can't shake the feeling that, since that day when Shelby told her about this idea, she's been fighting against time and losing.

Then again maybe she's looking at this all wrong. She's here in the main court and the only thing she should be focusing on right now is her next appointment.

* * *

But her appointment is not here yet. So Rachel has decided to shoot some hoops while she waits.

This is her first time in the main court. And she tells herself that she has decided to do this as a way to get familiar with the court itself. But deep down she knows that she needs this to avoid thinking about her upcoming appointment with the choreographer that works with the cheerleaders. Because that in turn makes her think about her._ 'And her hair, and her body, and her eyes and oh that voice...'_

The distraction is clearly not working. But she can't accept that, so she pushes harder. In fact, she gets so into her "Mikan Drill" that she completely misses the arrival of the blonde that's now watching her.

"Oh my god you're an actual star!"

She turns around. And if she was surprised by the interruption, she gets even more so once she sees who's there. Is THAT woman. The one that gets to hug HER.

"When I came to the city everybody said it was going to be full of stars. But all I saw were good looking people with cameras following them around. But you really are a star, aren't you?"

And she wants to hate her, she really really does, but the way this tall blonde is now jumping around her all excited like a kid in a candy store seems to be her Kryptonite. _'Is she for real?'_

Rachel worries about the amount of energy the blonde seems to be showing, it reminds her of a kid with a bad case of sugar rush. But then blonde seems to suddenly stop bouncing. She stops to think in the most dramatic way, like kids do when they want to show they are thinking hard _'Maybe she's a kid in a grown up body' _

"So what's your name? Do you have a name? Oh, Can I name you?" And just like that Rachel is forced back into the conversation. Seeing that the blonde is getting all excited again she decides that she needs to answer.

Rachel makes a sign for the blonde to hold on. Luckily the other seems to understand. Then she goes to where she left her bag, leaves her ball there and retrieves her tablet. While approaching the blonde again she writes her first answer. "HI MY NAME IS JERRY"

After reading this the blonde looks confused. "Are you sure? You don't look like a Jerry?"

_'She's intuitive I give her that'_ She stops a second to think. _'How do you answer to that? Is not like I can say "I know it's horrible but my boss chose it" even if it's the truth'_ And then it hits her. "MY FRIENDS CALL ME J.R."

"Can I call you JR?" And the blonde looks so shy and full of hope while asking, that in her head Rachel is Awing.

"OF COURSE" And she could almost swear that after reading this her eyes start to sparkle like in those anime cartoons.

Then Rachel remembers something "ARE YOU MARY?" That's the person she was told was going to meet her here.

And just like that the blonde in front of her seems to turn back into an adult.

"Oh no. I'm Mary's assistant Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. She couldn't make it so she told me to come in her place. I hope that's not the problem"

"NO PROBLEM"

Brittany gets her phone and some speakers out of a bag that Rachel had failed to notice until now. She leaves the bag on the floor and positions the speakers carefully next to it. "We got your song choice. I like your pick" She's plugging her phone while saying this.

Before she can thank her, Brittany turns back around "Let's start".

* * *

Brittany first explains her how they came to think this choreography and what they were trying to show with it. Then she tells her how many are the other cheerleaders involved in this number and what everybody's places and moves are going to be. She says others because apparently, even though she's an assistant choreographer, Brittany still dances as well.

Once that is out of the way, she starts the song and demonstrates the choreography, explaining what will be the mascot's cues to enter. Rachel is admittedly impressed. She can now see why Brittany is an assistant. Not only is she a really good dancer but she is really good at explaining the steps as well.

"Should we go again JR? This time you can try your part. You just have to remember where the other cheerleaders will be, OK?"

"OK" She goes to leave her tablet back inside her bag and then goes back to the spot that Brittany designated for her.

"Ready?" Asks the blonde while next to her phone.

Rachel nods with her whole body. Seeing this the other hits play, to then jump to her own starting point before the song actually begins. One minute goes by and Rachel is mesmerized by how effortless the dancer seems to make the whole choreography look, when she knows by experience that that's not the case at all. Luckily she doesn't let this make her miss her cue.

She's now standing in the (imaginary) center spot. "And that's when they introduce you and everybody claps. Then we throw the T-shirts to the crowd and everybody loves you."

Rachel for her part is trying to take it all in, trying to imagine how this place will look when full of people (hopefully) cheering for them, for her. While she's trying to do that the other is picking back her things.

Suddenly Rachel feels someone hugging her through the costume. "It's was great to meet JR!" As suddenly as the hug starts it ends. Once she's finally able to react, she turns around to see the tall blonde that is now almost to the door. Said blonde shouts without even turning around. "Sorry to run but I'm late for Fondue!" And then she's gone and Rachel is left more confused than she was before. Still she can't help but smile.

* * *

Once alone and out of the costume, Rachel takes a minute to relax while having a much needed sports drink. At least that's the intention, relaxation is hard to come by while you are in Rachel Corcoran Berry's head.

That's when her phone starts to ring "Oh thank god!"

"Hello?" She was in such a hurry to pick the call (as a way to avoid her inner thoughts) that she forgot to check who the caller was.

"Are you alright Honey?" Shelby can hear that something in not right in Rachel's voice so she starts to get worried.

"I'm fine" _'OK. Not fine.'_ Shelby thinks.

"You don't sound fine" Decides to reply trying to use her most soothing mother voice.

"I'm telling you I'm fine." Rachel is getting aggravated and it shows in her reply. She's just so tired and so confused by her current situation, and the fact that she hasn't seen her again since that first time is not helping at all.

_'Not fine but not ready to talk either'_ Shelby reassesses the situation and decides that a change of subject is in need. "Well, I was calling you to see if you were coming for dinner"

"Dinner?" Rachel retrieves her watch that she had left forgotten in the bag and is surprised to see how late it is. "I lost track of time. I'll be there as soon as possible"

"There's no need to hurry sweetie" Says the mother full of understanding.

"I feel bad to leave you waiting" And the tiredness in Rachel's voice becomes more obvious while she says this.

"I'll have dinner ready. And don't feel bad. I know how these things can be. How much time and effort they require. But next thing you know it will be the day and then all of this will pay off."

* * *

AN: I will gladly take suggestions for the song(s) Rachel should use during her mascot presentation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It took me a while to update this story. I think the fact that one of the images that made me start writing it in the first place is include in this chapter had something to do with it. I hope I did a decent enough job of putting that image into words.

There were two suggestions regarding the song. "Shinning Star" by Earth, Wind and Fire and "Something Idina has sung".

I didn't think "Shinning Star" fitted this situation well enough but I like this suggestion so much I will include it in a future chapter I already had in mind. And to the reviewer that suggested an Idina song. It will happen but If I'm going to use one of her songs I want to do it in a chapter with a little more Shelby in it. So dear guest reviewer, if you are still reading this story, don't hesitate to tell me if you had any specific songs in mind.

I usually mention the songs at the end of the chapters. But in case you want to listen to it while reading, the song included in this one is:

"Shooting Star" by Owl City

* * *

CHAPTER 7

D DAY

"_But next thing you know it will be the day and then all of this will pay off"._

It feels as if Shelby was pronouncing those words just a second ago. Instead here she is, hidden by a strategically placed curtain barely outside the main court. This is it, this is the day, this is the moment she has been working so hard for.

She still can't believe this is real. She can't believe she's reaching a turning point in this crazy journey, when not so long ago she was living such a dark period of her life..

* * *

_You wouldn't be able to tell that that was an actual human being under the covers of that bed, less of all that that human being once had been the vivacious Rachel Barbara Berry._

_But she's not that person anymore. Things have changed. Now she just wants to stay in bed, stay in bed and do nothing. Unfortunately for her, Shelby Corcoran has other ideas._

_Shelby enters the room that is still in shadows although it's already noon. "Rachel sweetie, you need to wake up". She tells her in a soft voice._

_No answer._

_"Come on, Rachel. I know you're awake. Even you can't sleep that much" Shelby is using a slightly more imposing voice now._

_Still no answer. So Shelby decides to take a different approach, she walks to the bed. She sits in it next to Rachel's still covered form and tries to open the sheets. But as soon as her daughter senses this, she holds them from the inside. "No". Only one word is enough to show how serious she is about this._

_"But is your birthday today" She knows she probably sounds a little winy right now, but she doesn't care she's just worried._

_"And that's exactly why I can't get up" And her little girl suddenly sounds so broken and so so little that it breaks Shelby's heart._

_"Ok. I won't ask you to get up." She says caressing the sheets next to Rachel as a way to stops herself from hugging her daughter and holding her as strongly as possible. Her daughter is not ready for that, so she continues talking instead. "But I bought you a present..." She makes a pause. She knew this day would be rough. She just hopes her present is not totally out of place._

_"It's nothing fancy. It's just a movie I like. I don't even know if it's your style, and I know this might sound odd, but this movie helped me during some rough patches of my life"_

_She slides the movie box under the cover. "Could you please watch it. You can do it in bed. It's nothing deep and even if it... at least you will spend a fun time for a little while"_

_She feels Rachel's hand taking the box from under the cover. This brings a smile to Shelby's face._

_The older woman kisses her daughter's head through the covers. "H..." She's about to wish her a happy birthday but she stops herself, she knows that won't be the case this year. Hopefully next one will be better. So she says instead "Hope you like the movie"._

* * *

From her hiding place she can see the arena is full, not an empty seat in sight. She knows she's not the main reason for this. Today is a very important game (against the city rival team) and every basketball fan in the city wants to be part of this game. Knowing this, her boss chose it as a way to ensure everybody would see her (his?) introduction. Instead of worrying about the amount of people that will see her today, she finds comfort in the fact that (as a result of the chosen game) tomorrow everyone will be more focused on the game's result than her performance.

The intro of a song she herself picked brings her back to reality. She sees how the dancers (wearing purple and gold traditional cheer-leading short skirts and tops) start to get in position during the first chords of "Shooting Star".

She can hear a voice presenting the Laker Girls as if it were coming from far away. There's a reason for this, all her senses are now focused on one thing only. HER. The woman. Her cheerleader.

She think she hears the lyrics from the song finally kick in.

**_Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
But not this time_**

She seems to remember Brittany explaining that they would use the first part of the song to present each dancer, giving them a few seconds each to show a signature move under the spotlight. All of this enhanced by the dimmered lights across the stadium. But at this moment she only has eyes for that blonde goddess.

**_Way up in the air, you're finally free_**  
**_And you can stay up there right next to me_**  
**_All this gravity will try to pull you down_**  
**_But not this time_**

**_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_**  
**_Then it's time for you to shine_**  
**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_So shine no matter where you are_**

This is not a particularly sexy song and yet, while looking at the cheerleader, she can not think of a more sexy sight. _  
_

**_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonight_**

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_**

**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_Shine no matter where you are tonight_**

To top it all of the song slows down a bit and that only seems to turn the moves sexier. 'It wasn't this sexy when Brittany showed it to me!'

At this point she's not ashamed to admit she's ogling. Ok, she's a little ashamed to admit that she's ogling, but she can't seem to help it. She's in a state where if she were a cartoon version of herself her tongue would be unrolling all over the floor right now. She would probably turn into a female version of the "Red Hot Riding Hood"'s wolf.

**_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts  
Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out  
But not this time_**

Then while she's looking at the woman's enticing neck she sees it, the strap from the dancers top is moving oddly. One second she's telling herself she's seeing things, that wishful thinking is getting to her. But the next second brings confirmation when the straps move further down.

**_Let your colors burn and brightly burst_**

**_Into a million sparks that all disperse_**

**_And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down_**

**_But not this time_**

And then the oddest thing happens. Everything goes into slow motion and she starts to suffer some sort outer body experience.

**_ When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_**

She can see herself running into the court.

**_Then it's time for you to shine_**

Some of the dancers notice the mascot running towards them but not the one that matters to her. They all keep up with the choreography, even the ones obviously confused by the mascot's early approach.

**_ Brighter than a shooting star_**

She sees it, the strap of the purple and gold top barely hanging in there, about to fall.

**_So shine no matter where you are_**

And then its falling but before it does so completely she's there hugging the cheerleader, covering her front completely with her costume. She's hugging her so tight that she manages to cover not only her front but her back fully as well.

Quinn gets stiff at first, shocked by the sudden appearance of this new person. Once she realizes what has happened with her wardrobe attire (when she feels the upper part of it falling against her stomach). She lets herself relax a little bit against the arms of her unexpected savior..

The music suddenly stops. The lights are brought back up. And Rachel is brought back to reality. Even from inside the costume she can see all the people staring at them, whispering.

She's not worried about herself, even if this ruins her new career (if you can call being a mascot a career) she will be OK. But she's worried about the girl currently in her arms. She's not only beautiful but also very good at what she does, she can see that now. She doesn't want the other to be remembered solely by a wardrobe malfunction. Only thinking about that possibility makes her instinctively tight her hold against the blond.

But as much as she would like it, she can not stay holding her forever. She needs to do something, she needs to find a way out of this.

She then remembers the original plan. _'The girls dance. Wait for her cue. Make an entrance. They throw shirts with Jerry's picture in them.'_

Shirts with Jerry's picture in them. Shirts.

She looks for Brittany without leaving the hug. Luckily she's just a few steps away from her, looking worriedly at them. She extends one of her arms (while making a conscious effort to not leave anything to view) and points to the side bag that the tall blonde is carrying and then another move that she hopes is a clear enough way of saying _'give it to me'_ without using words. If that doesn't work she will have to actually say it, even if that means outing herself.

The blonde seems confused by the movement. She's about to give up and use her voice when she sees a light of realization come to her eyes.

As soon as she is handed the T-shirt she opens it and in a very effective move manages to pass the t-shirt through her blonde's head. Then a surprisingly well coordinated move for two people that don't know each-other (one of which is in a mascot suit) later and the blonde is one arm away of being fully covered. Quinn takes care of that last step while still using the mascots body as a shield.

She barely gets to hear the whispered "Thank you" coming from an at the moment very timid Quinn through the suit. She wants to reply _'It was my pleasure'_. She wants to say _'I will always protect you'_. But she can not say a word. So instead she takes one of Quinn's hands in her own and mimics the act of kissing it.

This seems to wake up the crowd that immediately start cheering..

* * *

Meanwhile the presenter and commentator are arguing while seating at the commentating table.

"Wake up and present the mascot already!"

"I know. I know but I totally forgot how it was called. It was a pretty common name. Jim? John?"

He says while searching for the piece of paper with the information.

"Who cares? Just make something up!"

Even without the information, he knows his colleague is right and he can not waste one more second, so he starts to introduce the mascot. Using the microphone he announces "Ladies and gentleman, is my great pleasure to introduce you to our very own mascot, YOUR very own mascot" He's clearly stalling now, but he can not think of any good names. His own mind decided to go blank at the worse possible moment. This is just like his very worse nightmare, except he's not naked in this version.

At that same exact moment (when he's just seconds away from hyperventilating) he hears a couple from the audience talking just behind him, commenting what they are witnessing.

"Oh, I wish you would treat me like that" The woman is almost swooning.

"Maybe I would if you wore something like that for me. That's a lucky lucky mascot"

"LUCKY!" He loudly announces and for better of for worse that's going to be the mascots name from now on. While he reflects on what he just did, he can hear the sound of a slap (in the arm) coming from behind him. Not only that, then he hears "That's spousal abuse! I bet your boyfriend the star wouldn't treat me like that" "Smart-ass".

After hearing this, the two colleagues look at each other and can't help but laugh. Inspiration can come from the oddest places.

* * *

Seeing the cheerleader's discomfort at being the center of attention for this episode, Rachel decides to make herself the focus of all eyes. She takes a bow in front of the blonde, but then moves away from her and toward the blonde choreographer. She picks another rolled t-shirt from her. Then starts to move her arms up and down encouraging the audience to make some noise.

The crowd starts cheering and clapping. The music comes back up.

**_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonigh_t**

Some people in the audience are even shouting the mascot's new name "Lucky! Lucky!"

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_**

She throws the T-Shirt to the crowd and people are actually fighting for it.

The other cheerleaders follow the mascot's lead and start to give the shirts away throwing them to the expectant crowd. Everybody seems to want one.

**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_Shine no matter where you are tonight_**

She looks at Quinn and sees her hand one of the t-shirts to a near by kid. She can see a hesitant smile forming on the other woman's face and can't help but smile herself.

**_A thousand heart beats beat in time_**  
**_It makes this dark planet come alive_**  
**_So when the lights flicker out tonight_**  
**_You gotta shine_**

The dancers finally make their exit. Still clapping and receiving some whistles and "Marry me!" in return.

**_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_**  
**_Then it's time for you to shine_**  
**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_So shine no matter where you are_**

**_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_**  
**_'Cause it's time for you to shine_**  
**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_So shine no matter where you are tonight_**

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_**

**_Brighter than a shooting star_**  
**_So shine no matter where you are tonight_**

The song finally ends and while she starts to leave the arena, waving at everybody around her, she hears the announcer say "Let's give a round of applause for our new mascot "Lucky" we will sure be seeing more of him soon!"


End file.
